Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin
Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin are one of the main couples alongside Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto. The pairing is also known as "Gwevin". Ben 10 When they first met, Kevin was a renegade 11-year old, who knew Gwen as Ben's smart-mouthed cousin. He later had an vengeance against Ben and almost burnt Gwen in the episode Framed. In Back With a Vengeance, Kevin holds Gwen hostage so that Ben would give up the Omnitrix. Ultimately he gets trapped in the Null Void. During the series, Gwen distrusts Kevin at first meeting, and barely comes into contact of him for the remainder of the series. However in later meetings it is evident that she feels sorry for him rather than actually disliking him. According to Dwayne McDuffie, they met again somewhere between the original series and Alien Force. Ben 10: Alien Force In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben was still distrusting of Kevin, but at Gwen's decision to trust him, Ben went along with it. Slowly, the trio became friends. In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Kevin didn't want Gwen to go off leaving him and Ben, when he admitted it infront of Gwen she kissed him on the cheek, meaning that Gwen likes Kevin's sweet and sensitive side. The two also work well in the battle field. Whenever Gwen's knocked down in a fight Kevin would automatically be by her side helping her up and so is otherwise. Both of them would also put their life at risk in order to protect the other. Arguments between Kevin and Gwen are quite unique. Shouts were rare but instead talking sternly but quietly in each other's face makes up for it. In Darkstar Rising, Gwen tries to comfort Kevin for his father's absence and his stripped privilege. The two almost kiss until a Highbreed barged in. Their relationship grows in the second season. They even danced together in Save the Last Dance . In War of the Worlds: Part 2, when Kevin is threatened by a Highbreed Commander, a furious Gwen releases her dormant inner anodite self for the first time, and almosts loses her humanity. However, upon hearing Kevin's confession that he can't bear to lose her, she reverts back to human form and shares a warm hug with Kevin afterwards. When Kevin gets mutated after he and Ben try to hack the Omnitrix, he tries to break off things between himself and Gwen during his bouts of self-consciousness. Kevin was quite depressed, he also gave Gwen a "keep me in your memory" locket telling her to remember his old self before the accident in Fool's Gold. His appearance didn't bother Gwen but it proves just how much he cares about it. As seen in the episode In Charm's Way, Kevin still strives hard, though he vents his frustration in the wrong way (on Gwen) thus falling for Charmcaster which made conflict. In the end, Ben tells Kevin that Gwen's been working day and night to find a cure for him leaving him to regret getting mad at her. However, he tries to make it up to her by saving her from Darkstar in Trade-Off. Gwen though still cares for him just as much such as in Time Heals where she'd go to desperate measures to make things up. In The Final Battle: Part 2, after Kevin returns back to his human form, they share an on-screen kiss, also reviving their relationship. 'Ben 10: Alien Swarm' In Alien Swarm it also looks like they are dating, seeing how Ben doesn't get what "Gwen sees in Kevin." Gwen also kissed Kevin on the cheek when he found the chips. At the beginning of the movie, he also briefly protected her from the chips. Kevin also kissed Gwen on the forehead because she was a little jealous of Kevin building Ben a car and not her. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, for the first few episodes, they both don't show much interaction, and have a lot of arguments such as in Video Games and the early episodes. However, things got settled and changed in the episode Too Hot To Handle after Gwen gets hit by P'andor's blast, he quickly held her, helping her get up, and told her not to ever do that to him like that again. Later on the episode, he made Gwen leave the power plant because he's worried about her. In Fused, after Gwen casts the spell, she nearly fainted and landed on Kevin's lap. There was some obvious eye contact too. In the episode Hero Time, it is shown that Gwen does not approve on Kevin falling for other girls instead of her. For example, Gwen threateningly told Nocturne that she would "peel her like a grape" after seeing Kevin quite happy of Jennifer thanking him for saving her life. In the episode Ultimate Aggregor Kevin kissed Gwen on the cheek after she took him to one side to talk to him, when Kevin reveals the insanity of Osmosians when they absorb energy, Gwen learned why Kevin was so bad when he was a kid. In Map of Infinity Gwen is defeated by Aggregor and Kevin helps her, soon Kevin is defeated too. when the two are up, they embrace. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in search of Map of Infinity, where Gwen collapses under a gate that Ben that Kevin are holding up. Aggregor takes the first part of the map, and Kevin saves Gwen. In Perplexahedron, Kevin says he wants to take care of her in front of Swampfire and admits he likes her. And after Swampfire freed Gwen from the ice, she and Kevin kiss. Then Swampfire says in disgust "Why don't you get a room?!" In The Forge of Creation ''Kevin is forced to absorb the power of the Ultimatrix to stop Ultimate Aggregor from absorbing the baby Celestialsapien's power, turning him insane again. It's shown that Gwen still loves Kevin and is horrified when Ben suggests killing him. Kevin still loves Gwen as he didn't hit her in ''The Enemy of My Enemy, giving Gwen and Ben hope that Kevin's sanity can be restored. In'' Absolute Power: Part 2'', with the help of Cooper and Darkstar the gang restore Kevin's sanity and he and Gwen share a romantic kiss. Gallery Category:Couples Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Characters